At Dusk
by KeybladesOnlyChosenOne
Summary: When Kairi leaves her home Radiant Gardens to live with her father on Destiny Islands she meets a rather attractive boy at school. She soon realizes that this boy is not wholly human.


_"Why do you hate the darkness? You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing; we, who were turned away by both light and darkness, never given a choice? What other choice might we have had?"_

**Chapter 1 Leaving Home**

I never gave much thought on how I would die, but fading into the darkness in the place of someone I love seemed like a decent way to go.

I had another dream last night; I guess you could call it a nightmare. I was being dragged down, with sharp claws tearing at my legs, into the darkness. I found myself waking up screaming;sweat drowning my body. My mother had come into my room to comfort me but I knew I couldn't stay here, at my home, no more. You see, I've had these nightmares ever since my mother and my father had a divorce. I don't like to blame it on them but I needed my father and I couldn't stay here anymore.

The decision was hard and I don't regret leaving home. I decided to leave Radiant Gardens and move back in with my father. I would miss my home, the joyful neighbors, and espicially my mother and her new husband...But moving to Desitny Islands seemed like a good thing...I think.

As I left to the airport my mother turned to look at me. "Kairi are you sure you want to do this? I mean do you really think your nightmares will go away?"

"I know what I'm doing mom. I'll call you every day anyway...I just need to start a new life."I didn't turn to look at my mother, I didn't want to see her sad, betrayed, worried face. The sun was starting to set and I knew my flight would leave within an hour. We pulled up into the parking lot.

"You better call everyday." John, my mothers husband said.

"I will, I promise." I hugged them both and told my mom I loved her. I hurried into the airport carrying my two bags of luggage. "I promise." I mumbled under my breath.

So, here I am now on Destiny Islands my father and I have barely made a conversation and it's already pooring buckets of water. The car drove by the small town heading down the beach. "Ansem." I said to my dad.

"Yes Kairi?" He asked pulling up into his driveway.

"Uhm...Never mind."I got out of the car and walked up to the porch opening the door and walking inside. I used to come here every summer but now it's been years. I am sixteen now and let me think...The last time I was here was for my eleventh birthday. Wow, it has been a long time.

I trudged upstairs heading to my old room. "I'll be upstairs." I shouted down to my father before closing my bedroom door. I looked around at my old pink furnishing. "I had no taste of color when I was little." I smiled laying down on my butterfly comforter. I closed my eyes drifting to sleep.

*HONK HONK* I awoke to a strange noise from outside my window. I stood to my feet peeking out of it. I saw my dad outfront talking to two other men. I raised my eyebrows running down stairs.

"There she is." My father said laughing as I walked outside into the rainy air. "Kairi you remember the Dusks right? Riku and Bill."

I looked over at Riku realizing after a bit who he was. I nodded. "Well, we brought over the old pick up truck for you," Bill said in a deep voice. "Let's test it out." I watched as my father and him got into the truck and drove it down the road.

"You do remember me right?" Riku said walking slowly up to me.

"Hm..You were the kid I use to throw mud pies at right?" I giggled. I had never forgotten Riku he was one of my bestest closests friends in the world.

"I was also the one who beat you at every race we had." He smirked.

"Ah but I beat you at every sword fight we had."

"Fare enough. I'm glad you came back Kai, I missed you," He said softly, "So, I fixed that truck up it's yours now."

My eyes grew wide. "Seriously!"

"Yeah, your father bought it off us but I made sure it ran safe...but you probably shouldn't keep your hopes up. Our dads are sure to crash it soon."

I giggled at his strange but funny sense of humor. "Still quite the charmer aren't you Riku."

"You get even more beautifuler every year."

I blushed. The truck pulled up into the driveway with the two dads coming out laughing. My dad threw me the keys. "It runs well Kairi."

I nodded. "Well we better be leaving Riku." Bill said.

"Um Riku, are you going to Destiny High?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Actually no. I go to school on the reservation." He said with a small frown.

"Well that's just to bad. It would be nice to know at least one kid at school."

"I'll see you around Kai." With that him and his father left back to...where ever they lived. It seemed to have slipped my mind.

I would've never known that my school year this year would turn out to be such a strange but exciting time.

**Whoa! Hold up there! Did I just write a Twilight Kingdom Hearts story! I'm not a big fan of Twilight but this was in my head! OMG! Probably very stupid but oh well nothing I can do about it. Please R&R.**


End file.
